


Missed You

by Yazhkx



Series: Thinking of You [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, AtsuHina, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, Feelings Realization, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Mentioned Miya Osamu, Missed Chances, Mutually Unrequited, Not Beta Read, Pining, Realization, They are both fools your honour, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, osahina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yazhkx/pseuds/Yazhkx
Summary: Sometimes you just have to go for it, jump, take a leap of faith, or one day you'll wake up and realize you missed your chance.Or how Miya Atsumu realized he missed Hinata Shouyou.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu, Kageyama Tobio & Miya Atsumu
Series: Thinking of You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847482
Comments: 8
Kudos: 159





	Missed You

"You know he liked you, right?"

Atsumu looked at Kageyama, his eyes widening, shock evident on his face, as the latter stood beside him holding two glasses of whiskey.

"What?" Atsumu asked, his voice quavering. 

"He likes you," Kageyama answered blankly, handing Atsumu a drink. "Well, used to. Back in high school." He brought the drink he's holding to his lips and took a sip. "Boke, won't shut up about how you told him that you'd toss to him one day." He sighed. "You do remember after our first nationals you promised you'd toss to him one day, right?" He asked, looking at Atsumu, smirking. 

"Yes, I remember that damn promise but I don't..." Atsumu's voice trailed off. He stared on the ground, trying to process what he heard just now. He opened his mouth but no word would come out of it. He furrowed his brows trying to think of what to say, what to ask. He wanted to know more. _More_. _Tell me more_. Hinata liked _him_? When? Since when? Until when? How? And why is he only hearing about it _now_? "Wha-why are ya telling me this _now_?" He asked as he looked at Kagayema, punctuating each word but emphasizing the word 'now'. Because seriously, _why now?_ His grip tightened almost breaking the glass he's holding.

Kageyama looked away, avoiding Atsumu's gaze. If looks could kill he knows he'd be laying on the floor already. He took another drink, this time gulping it all down in one go. "I don't know." He pointed to the dance floor where Hinata-rather, Miya Shouyou-is, slow dancing with his new husband, Atsumu's twin brother, Miya Osamu. His usual bright smile, the one that could rival the sun itself, plastered on his face. _He looks so happy_ , they both thought. Kageyama returned his gaze on Atsumu, who's still shell-shocked beside him, and gave him a tiny smile. "Maybe I just felt like sharing the pain tonight." He brought his drink to his lips again, only to realize that it’s already empty. He raised it slowly showing it to the bartender, waving it a little, asking for another drink.

Atsumu bit his lower lip, a little too hard that he started to taste his own blood, trying his best to hold back the tears that are attempting to escape from his eyes. He exhaled sharply.

_Silence._

"Remember when I called ya goody-two-shoes?"

"What about it?"

"I take that back. Yer an asshole, Tobio-kun."

Kageyama smirked, "Never said I'm not. I thought you knew."

_Silence._

"So... You too, huh?" Atsumu asked.

"Yup." 

_Silence._

"We really missed _our_ chances, huh?"

"Yup."

They both chugged down their drinks and ordered another round.

Thank god it's an open bar because tonight's gonna be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously can't believe I woke up this morning and told myself "Wow. I want to write some angst." So here ya go, guys! Suffer with me. Hehe. Also, this is my first fic, if ya can even consider it as one since this is sooooo short. So please go easy on me. 
> 
> *Please don't hurt me*
> 
> UPDATE: So ya'll, I'm planning on adding two more chapters to this /soon/. One would be Atsumu's and one would be Kageyama's. Not sure when exactly will it be posted though so stay tuned! 
> 
> UPDATE UPDATE: Ya'll, I can't believe I finished writing the Atsumu one quickly! Check it out here: [Fall For You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505149) 🦊☀️
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me on twitter: [@yazhkx](https://twitter.com/yazhkx)


End file.
